


Caught in The Middle of It

by H3avydirtysoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Hank Anderson, but oh well, i think the title is a massive spoiler, it's just that, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: Hank had the room all to himself that weekend since his roommate was going to his parents' place.Right?





	Caught in The Middle of It

Hank was over the moon.

It was Friday and he was arriving at his dorm, after receiving an email from his Victimology professor telling there would be no class that afternoon. On top of a class-free Friday afternoon, Hank had also nailed his Criminal Procedure test that morning. So there was that. And the fact that his roommate had left that morning to visit his parents during the weekend made everything even more perfect. He had their room all to himself.

Hank opened the door to his room and got in, closing it behind him and locking it. He didn't want to be interrupted by some asshole. He looked around and smirked when he saw his roommate's bed all pristine. Connor was like that. Everything he did he did it perfectly.

The kid – as Hank usually called him – was in his second year of Law Enforcement, just like Hank, and the fact that the two of them had been placed together the previous year as roommates had been a happy coincidence. Hank had been a little bit unsure at first. Usually, 19-year-old kids in college wanted to party. Hank knew a few himself. But Connor was very serious about his studies and they sometimes even ended up staying up talking about their classes and what they thought of doing once they were done with their degree. Hank had a few years on Connor because life hadn't been kind to him in the past and he had to do other stuff before he could actually attend college. After all, college tuition doesn't pay itself, does it? But Connor often reminded him that maybe it had been for the best like that. A different age allows people to see things in a different light, after all.

Hank threw his backpack carelessly onto the floor and grabbed his laptop. He settled on his bed, his back resting against the headboard and quickly accessed his favorite porn video.

“Fuck.” He muttered when he noticed he'd forgotten his earphones in his backpack. He rolled his eyes and cursed again, standing to fetch them. Once he sat again, he placed the laptop between his legs and undid his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down, leaving them mid-thighs. He took the tissues box from under the bed and placed it on his nightstand, just before taking the lube out of the last drawer and squeezing some onto his hand.

And then he hit play.

The screen showed the interaction between two men, one older and larger than the other. The younger one was brunette and had brown eyes and a lithe frame. He was the bottom and Hank's eyes were fixed on him more often than not. He liked what he saw and if this young man somehow resembled Connor it was nobody's business but his own.

Five minutes into the video and Hank was already full mast, his hand moving on the hard shaft slowly, the tip oozing precum.

“Fuck...” He let out a groan, quickening the pace. The scene between the two actors was also intensifying and the video was almost at Hank's favorite part. He bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second, opening them right after and what he saw almost had him going into cardiac arrest. His free hand reached for the laptop and he violently shut the lid, grabbing a pillow right after to cover his erection.

“Connor! What the fuck are you doing here?” He yelled, yanking the earphones out. His face, which had been white for a second, was now increasingly becoming red.

Connor, who was standing by the door, looked unfazed by the display. He put his bag on the floor before talking.

“There was a change of plans. I'm not going to my parents.” He said, his face still not showing anything. His eyes, however, were trained on the pillow Hank had over his crotch. Realizing he was staring, he lifted his gaze towards Hank's face. The older man was still taken aback.

“C-Couldn't you have texted me or something? Warn a guy?” He asked, gesturing wildly, trying to make a point.

“I did text you. You must have left your phone in your backpack. As per usual.” Connor vaguely pointed at Hank's discarded backpack. He took a look, given that the outer pocket was open, and saw the cellphone there. “Yes. There it is.”

Hank remained quiet, so Connor went on.

“Need any help with that?”

“No! Fuckin' A, you ruined the mood. So thanks for that, asshole.” Hank was frowning now and his face got even redder. His brain hadn't obviously caught up with what Connor had said.

“You sure?”

What was Connor even saying?

“Connor! What the actual fuck? Stop messing with me!”

“I hear I'm pretty good at giving head.” The brunette chose to ignore his roommate's attempt at dismissing his advances and approached Hank's bed. “You were so close, weren't you?”

Hank's blue eyes got darker as his brain processed Connor's words and what that implicated. Connor was good at giving head.

Connor was...

 _Fuck me,_ Hank thought, his breathing now heavier. He licked his lips and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Connor got the message and dropped to his knees. He looked one last time at Hank before getting that pillow out of his way.

And wasn't Hank's cock a mouth-watering sight.

It was thick and wet and not too long and was half hard now. Connor swallowed in anticipation and drew his tongue out, licking the head, savoring the precum. He then swirled it once and then again and again, before taking just the tip into his mouth and sucking on it, his eyes shifting to Hank's face. The blonde was looking down at him, with his bottom lip between his teeth. His hands were gripping the edge of the mattress, but he brought one to Connor's head and caressed his hair gently as he felt those lips tighten around his cock as Connor went down. Every hair on his body stood on end as he felt the warmth and slickness of the brunette's mouth enveloping his whole cock.

Connor's mouth came back again and he placed a kiss on the tip, licking the slit, teasing Hank. He brought one of his hands up to rest between Hank's thick thighs and started fondling his balls, gently, testing if it was something Hank enjoyed.

He figured Hank did enjoy it very much so, if the hiss and the grunt that came out of his mouth were anything to go by. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft a few times, paying attention to Hank's breathing rhythm. It aroused him to know Hank was so vulnerable, with his lips parted and his head tilting back.

“Fuck, Connor... Ah...” The sound that came out of Hank's mouth wasn't human. His hand gripped Connor's soft hair firmly when the brunette got him all inside his mouth again and held his head in place once he felt the kid's lips touch the base of his cock, wishing to see how long Connor could go deep-throating him like this.

It ended up being impressive. Connor's head twitched once, but he made no effort to get away. So when after a few seconds he tried to pull away, Hank let go of his hair. Connor took the hardened shaft out of his mouth, a lot of saliva coming out of his it, running down his chin.

“Fuck... You look so good like that...” He whispered and the brunette nodded, licking his lips. He wrapped his hand around Hank's slick cock and moved it, before putting it back in his mouth.

Hank felt him hollowing his cheeks and he felt closer to losing it than he ever did. He started moving his hips, slowly, earning a look from Connor, who shifted and opened his mouth wide, inviting the blonde to fuck his mouth as he pleased.

And so Hank did it, careful not to hurt him.

“Ah, ah, ah... Connor, you... Fuck...” He let out, his arousal peaking as he took in the sight of Connor's mouth open and the sounds he made because he was having that perfect mouth fucked. “I-I'm close... Fuck!”

Hank pulled away, but Connor followed with his mouth, his hands now gripping Hank's thighs as he took him in again. As Hank came inside his mouth.

“Connor...” Was all Hank could muster at the moment, his vision clouded by lust, his heart accelerated by the adrenaline. His mouth was dry and his throat hurt when he tried to swallow. His eyes searched for the brunette and he had to blink twice before he could focus.

Connor was looking at him, his lips still parted, very red and wet. His usually neat hair a mess as well.

“You...” Hank started, his breathing still shallow. “There's some...” Embarrassed, he pointed at Connor and then at the corner of his own mouth.

The brunette blushed and reached up to his mouth with a finger, then licking it. Hank opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Connor tilted his head and then stood up and approached the wardrobe. He looked himself in the mirror on the door and got his hair and clothes back in order.

“Was it up to your standards?” Connor asked, looking at Hank through the mirror. The other man was just finishing putting on his boxers.

“Guess those guys know what they talk about.” The blonde finished dressing up and stood as well.

“Well,” Connor finished pulling himself together and turned around to face Hank. “Nobody has ever said I give good head. Not that I know, of course. But I'm glad you liked it, nevertheless.” And he winked, before grabbing a book he had lying on the nightstand. “I'm gonna go for a walk on campus, see you later.”

Before Hank could even say something, the brunette left the room, closing the door behind him. He hadn't really thought everything through. He had let the arousal of seeing Hank in that state get the best of him and had acted on impulse. And then he had fled because he had no idea how to behave next. He knew he needed the time away if he wanted to not mention the matter ever.

_Yes, that is it. Once I'm back, this will be in the past. And we'll never have to talk about it again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I don't know what drove me to write this, but it's done. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, so let me know your thoughts on this!   
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found.  
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
